


Hideaway

by BabyMilk



Series: requests [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Derek, Crying, Established Relationship, Kidnapping, Kinda Romantic, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Sex, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, Poor Stiles, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, but has a happy ending, courting, injuries, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has gone missing just as they begun the courting process. <br/>Will Derek find him in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hideaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SterekIsLyf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekIsLyf/gifts).



> I've owed this one for a while   
> there's no sex but I hope you like it anyways  
> enjoy!!

Derek had been wary from the very beginning. He’d been courting Stiles Stilinski for almost a year now, they were close, romantic, Derek found himself ready to pop the question of mating when half rotten carcasses of forest critters began appearing around the Stilinski property. 

_ “Don’t worry about it!”  _ The human said  _ “you’re the only one for me, Derek, nothing will change that.”  _

One morning, just was the winter season was setting in, Stiles had suddenly vanished. 

His human was always by his side, practically fused to the werewolf, acting like his shadow. 

Stiles’ cellphone laid untouched on the boys writing desk, cold. Dereks shaking enraged grip nearly crushed the poor machine when he plucked it from the table, with fumbling fingers the wolf managed to call Scott McCall, the humans best friend and fellow pack member. 

“Scott.” Derek hissed into the receiver “Derek?” Scott sounded disappointed “Where is Stiles.” Derek commanded, claws itching impatiently “I don’t know, man! I haven’t heard from him all day!” Scott said in distress, the bitter scent of fear almost pouring to Dereks side 

The wolf hung up without another word, tossing the now useless cellphone onto Stiles’ unmade bed. He had to find his human. His mate. His Stiles. 

MEANWHILE 

Stiles’ eyes felt gunky and crusted when he finally opened them, the bland looking room took just a moment to focus. His arms were aching, shoulders sore, his wrists tightly bound by some chord that chafed the skin around his wrists. 

“Where am I?” The human whispered, struggling to sit up properly on the cold concrete. “Your new home” A voice answered with a noticeable smirk, a dirty jean-clad knee came into the boys vision. 

A wolf leaned over the boy, the noticeable glow of the eyes and strange green looking pupils in the darkness. Stiles squeaked, kicking his thin legs in panic to somewhat escape from this stranger. “Not so fast, baby.” The man grinned, strong hand clamping around Stiles’ thin ankle to hold him in place “Wh-who are you?” Stiles whimpered, his whole body trembling in anxiety and fear. 

“Your mate.” The man smiled sickeningly, leaning forward on his hands to press his nose against the boys throat. Stiles squealed, dread filling his body because he  _ knew,  _ Stiles knew his mate was Derek Hale. This man, whoever he was, couldn’t be his mate. 

Releasing a shriek Stiles managed to shove the werewolf away, knocking him back on his hindquarters. “Don’t touch me!” Stiles cried, scooting into a corner, knees pulled to his chin in protection. The werewolf adopted a grim, angry expression that must have dropped the rooms temperature. 

“You’re  _ my  _ bitch.” He hissed “you’ll realize that soon enough.” 

-

“Derek!” Isaac called from across the small rebuilt house, the missing teenagers cellphone buzzed mutely on a wooden table, screen flashing with an unknown number. “Stiles’ phone is ringing!”

Derek appeared, already angry and near frothing at the mouth. “Who are you?!” The wolf bellowed into the receiver, nearly breaking the screen when he pressed the answer button.  _ “Derek…”  _ Stiles’ soft voice rang in the mans ear “Stiles?!” He shouted “Where are you?!” 

“ _ Careful.”  _ A stranger plucked the phone from his mate “ _ hello, alpha Hale.”  _ Derek could hear the mans grin over the phone.

“Where is he?!” Derek growled, claws scraping across the wooden tables surface, creating deep ridges. “ _ Safe and sound. For now.”  _ The man growled  _ “I take good care of my mate, keep him warm…”  _ the wolves voice wandered off in a soft, almost perverse tone, Derek could hear the uncomfortable whimpering of Stiles from nearby the man, wherever they were.

He must be touching Stiles. Doing  _ something.  _

“Don’t fucking touch him!” Derek hissed, careful not to accidentally crush the cellphone in his shaking fist  _ “If you want to see him…”  _ the man said  _ “Meet me at the forests edge. Alone.”  _

Suddenly the call ended, leaving Derek to listen to a dial tone. 

“What are you going to do?” Isaac asked, concerned for the safety of his alpha and alphas mate. “I’m going to find him.” Derek hissed, tossing Stiles’ cellphone to the beta “Scott will be in charge from now on.” 

\--

“He’s coming. I know it.” The were smirked, brushing his callous fingers across Stiles’ dirt covered cheek, the boy flinched at the contact. “We have to clean you up. Make you look nice and pretty for your alpha, wouldn’t want him to get upset.” The wolf grinned, violently pulling Stiles to his wobbly feet. 

“I-I want to wash myself!” Stiles cried, body trembling in fear. The man eyed him warily, brow creasing in thought. “I suppose you’ve earned it.” The wolf smiled “although… Don’t even THINK of trying to escape… I won’t hesitate to tear you apart. In more ways than one.” 

A disturbing darkness came over the weres face as he guided Stiles up the squeaky wooden staircase, to a modern, clean looking kitchen area with an attached bathroom.

He must be in a house… A lingering scent of dirt and moisture hit the humans nose. The forest…. Stiles didn’t know if any homes in the Beacon Hills forests. 

All thoughts were interrupted when the nameless wolf nearly threw him into the bathroom, locking the door from the outside. 

Stiles was alone now. A look in the mirror showed that Stiles clearly hadn’t bathed in days, weeks probably, his dark brown hair was matted to his forehead, greasy and slimy looking. Rough, purple marks bruised beneath the boys eyes, due to his lack of sleep. 

“I don’t hear the water running.” The man spoke through the door, causing the human to nearly jump out of his skin. 

The showers spray felt too violent against Stiles’ sore back, either too hot or too cold, never comfortable like it was back home. 

\--

“Where’s Stiles?” Derek growled, not giving the other wolf a moment to speak. “Safe at the moment.” the were said, “No matter what I say he’s convinced that  _ you’re  _ his mate.” 

Derek could hardly control his anger, the suffocating need to protect the human nearly drowned his human side, his inner wolf frothing at the mouth. 

“He’s waiting for you.” the were said, fur lining his brow and cheeks, entering his beta form “I won’t let you pass.” 

\--

A reverberating rumble came from upstairs, frightening Stiles. His captor had left to deal with Derek, swearing he’d return to claim the human. 

Stiles was jumpy, ridiculously so, flinching at every sound and shadow in fear that the wolf would return. 

Hiding in the furthest, darkest corner of the unfinished basement Stiles watched the door at the top of the seemingly endless stairs be forced open, the light blinding. 

“Stiles.” Dereks voice rang through the room like a dream “Derek!” Stiles shouted, coughing with a dry scratchy throat. The older man descended, immediately embracing the smaller boy in a too tight embrace.

The man was injured, deep bloody gashes and bruises were already healing on his arms and torso, blood covered his tattered clothes and stuck in his dark hair, together the two of them looked a fate worse than death, injured and streaked with dirt. 

“I’m so sorry.” Dereks voice trembled in the boys shoulder, hunched over Stiles using his weight like a shield. Stiles didn’t respond, sobbing softly into the wolves chest, using his skinny fingers to clutch onto the man as if he’d disappear at any moment. 


End file.
